Lazy Mornings
by Lapizza
Summary: Reader Insert. Fili is supposed to meet his uncle in the morning, but you're not quite ready to let your lover go.


Fili woke up with you snuggling his chest. Battle of the Five Armies still felt like a dream, it was strange to sleep in rooms of Erebor and every morning he was surprised that it was real, but even more he was surprised to find you sleeping beside him.

Fili had his eye on you moment he first saw you. Mainly because he had never met woman quite like yourself.

You first met at Beorn's house, you had been in dire need of honey and his was the best there was, but honey was forgotten after you noticed the dwarfs.

They had explained the reason of their journey to you after long while of pestering, pleading and bickering. Thorin had no other choice than to take you with them after you had followed them with Beorn and sneaked into Mirkwood after them. You had quickly lost them, not knowing about the path, luckily elven patrol had found you. You had been taken to Thranduil where you tried and succeeded to make him believe that you traveled along the company. Of course you had hoped that it would get you out of trouble instead of dungeon. Bilbo had taken pity on you and helped you out from Thranduil's dungeons along with the dwarfs. They soon noticed just how good you were with your twin daggers when you had sliced orc pretty much in half.

You and Fili had started to bond while staying at Lake-town; you had been pretty much forced to stay there with Kili and Fili after Kili's condition had worsened. During that time you had been one to make sure that Fili slept and ate, basically you kept him sane. At some point Fili had noticed that your kind smiles and actions made his heart flutter, every touch you shared made his skin blaze. Even after joining his uncle and rest of the company in Erebor those feelings had all but subdued, instead they grew stronger. After battle two of you had confessed your feelings to each other, it was moment neither of you would forget, both of you had been so worried for each other.

Which brings us to our current situation; you had been snuggling Fili's chest enjoying whatever dream you were having until said dwarf decided to bother your sleep. He planted few kisses on your head, trying to gently wake you up.

"Y/n wake up, I need my arm if I wish to see uncle"

"What could your uncle need you for this early?" You were annoyed, he could hear it.

"It is almost noon my love" Fili couldn't help but let a chuckle escape his lips, if you loved something it was sleeping late.

You opened one eye to lazily gaze upon your lover;

"Your uncle promised you a day off, why do you need to see him?" You moved your other arm from its position on Fili's chest to rest upon his tights, slowly moving your hand towards his inner thigh.

''Uncle might need me'' His thoughts were obviously drifting, wondering what you were going to do with your hand.

"But I need my husband here" you let a tired whine. Two of you hadn't gotten married yet, but calling each other husband and wife brought certain feeling of intimacy. Fili didn't answer you, most likely because you were rubbing him through the sheets.

"Y/N is this right time?" Fili's voice was husky.

''Why not? There are only two of us and your uncle can wait 'till tomorrow''

Fili had to admit that you had a point there

"On the other hand, Erebor won't rebuild itself" whilst saying this you started to roll to other side of the bed with tired yet somewhat gloating smile on your face.

Even in his horny and tired state Fili was quick to react; he grabbed the blanket you were going to bury yourself into and yanked it from you, making you whine in disdain.

"I'll give you this blanket after you finish what you started" his tone was somewhat playful, but there was obvious lust in it.

Again you opened one eye to peer at your lover; he could see you calculating your next move, fighting for the blanket would have been too much of a hassle. You decided to give in to his demands, besides you were getting kind of horny yourself.

''Fine, but you better appreciate this'' You were trying to sound annoyed and somewhat succeeding at it, but Fili was able to see through you half assed display.

Slowly you picked yourself up and crawled towards Fili on all fours, stopping near his erected member. You moved the sheets and lazily you started stroking it again, this time taking the tip in your mouth slowly licking and sucking it. Without any hurry you started taking more of him into your mouth, listening to his low moans and occasional panting. You bobbed your head up and down, slowly teasing him while enjoying his taste and your dominance.

He was making you horny just with his voice, making your throbbing nether regions demand for attention. Fingering yourself would have been too much of a hassle so you decide to stop sucking Fili's member, making him whine in disdain.

"Y/N please, I need you" his horny voice was music to your ears.

Since he was already lying on his back you decided to straddle his hips and slowly slide his cock into you. This made both of you moan. Lazily you started moving your hips while slightly moaning Fili's name.

He massaged your soft breasts, enjoying the feeling of them.

It was just the two of you enjoying each other's bodies, learning every nook and cranny there was, drowning in sweet noises of sex.

You were slowly grinding him, making sure to memorize once again everything about him. How his golden hair sprawled around his head, beard still untamed. Fili was sure to keep his eyes open, gazing lovingly to your e/c colored orbs.

You dipped towards him, kissing him and slipping your tongue in his mouth enjoying your dominance. His taste was hard to explain, sure his mouth tasted like last night's supper, but there was something more, his own personal taste that no one else had. It reminded you of the journey to the Lonely Mountain and all those nights that you spent under the stars. It was comforting taste. Reluctantly you left his lips alone, your back was starting to hurt because of the uncomfortable position.

''Let's switch places, my legs are going numb''

You changed positions; this time he was on top and you lying on your back.

He didn't waste time and started pounding into you. His lips were everywhere. Kissing and licking. Sucking and biting. He was sure to leave marks and saliva everywhere. Gripping his hair you crushed his lips to yours drinking in his sweet taste.

''I'm going to cum'' Fili mumbled trough the kiss.

''Don't stop, you can cum inside!'' He started pounding into you even harder if possible.

You could feel yourself nearing your end. Just few more thrusts.

Both of you moaned loudly as Fili emptied himself inside you.

''I think we need a bath'' Fili's voice was breathy.

You couldn't help yourself and started to chuckle, both of you were drenched in sweat and saliva, of course you needed a bath.

''In a moment my love'' You wanted to lie in bed for few more minutes. Kissing Fili on the lips you gently pushed him off. He snuggled you from behind and soon both of you fell asleep once again.


End file.
